Intercession Sequel to Advocate
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Cole’s fate is finally decided.
1. Chapter 1

CHARMED

"Intercession"

(This is a continuation of the story "Advocate")

By J. B. Tilton

With Teresa Thibeault

Email: K

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors' note: This story takes place between season 8 episodes "12 Angry Zen" and "The Last Temptation Of Christy".)

Cole's fate is finally decided.

ONE

"What you propose is unprecedented." The man declared in distinct British tones. Flipping his shoulder-length brown hair over his black clad shoulder, he eyed Fate challengingly as he spoke.

"I realize that," said Fate in response to the statement. "But as I explained this is an unusual case. I believe that it warrants reevaluation."

"Unacceptable," the sibilantly hissed response and gnarled claw like hands were the only indication of the creature that spoke from within the pitch colored robes. "You removed him from my list years ago. If not for that this matter would have been settled long ago. Now you propose to place him back on my list? Totally unacceptable."

"I am not suggesting he be placed back on either list. Which list he eventually appears on," said Fate, looking at the two, "will be dependent upon his actions in the future." He glanced at the others gathered with them and continued, "My proposal is simply to enable a final determination in the matter. That's all. That can only be done if he is returned to the living."

"As Death said, it is unprecedented," the new speaker's white robes were a stark contrast to her ebony skin and chocolate eyes. "As the Angel of Destiny I was acutely aware of his potential. He achieved that potential when he helped the Charmed Ones vanquish the Source of all Evil. Are you suggesting he has a destiny I am unaware of?"

"Not at all," Fate explained. "I've simply asked you all here to reconsider his fate. I've explained the key points which El-A-Lese brought to my attention. I believe the situation bears reexamination based on those points."

"The prattlings of an underling?" questioned a blonde woman in white and gold robes. "Since when do you answer to the questioning of a subordinate?"

"I don't," said Fate. "But I do listen to their concerns. Something you Elders might want to consider. You do have a history of ignoring valid concerns of those you are supposed to serve."

The Elder stifled her anger at the chastisement. Fate was right. Too many times they forged ahead unmindful of the concerns of "subordinate" beings. While she did not relish the recrimination she had to admit it was not wholly undeserved.

"I don't understand why I am here?" said a Cupid standing next to the Elder. "I have nothing to do with peoples' fates."

"In a way you do," said Fate. "Especially in this case. It was because of your involvement that Cole Turner fell in love with Phoebe Halliwell. And her with him. It's what precipitated the events that followed, including his current banishment. Because of your power, Cupid, people often alter their actions which directly affects their fate."

"I still do not see why you've called us here," said the clawed figure from within his black robes. "My purpose is to take those who have died on to their final punishment. I have nothing to do with their destiny or fate nor would I want to."

"My brother is correct," said Death. "We are the Angels of Death. Neither good nor evil. We simply are. And neither of us cares for the actions of mortals. Our only function is to transport them to their final reward or punishment when the time comes. What have we to do with this decision?"

"What I propose will affect all of us," said Fate. "If Cole Turner is returned to the living, he will one day die again. It is the way of all beings. That will make him appear on one of your lists again. In addition, we cannot expect him to remain detached from all humanity. Like all humans, he will have an instinctual need for love."

"I'm not sure that's possible," said Cupid. "I brought Cole and Phoebe together because they were soul mates. Destined, if you will, to be together. That is not possible now. Even if Phoebe does not turn from love completely, her suspicions of him could never be overcome. There's only so much I can do."

"And he has fulfilled his destiny," said Destiny. "Are you suggesting that I give him a new destiny?"

"As I said, all beings have a destiny," said Fate. "For many it is simply to support those who will fulfill a greater destiny. I'm not saying he has to have a grand destiny as he had before."

"But to restore him to the living," said the Elder. "As Death has said, it is unprecedented. It would require the Cleaners to reset everything. You're talking about a major rewriting of reality to accommodate one being. I'm not even sure the Cleaners have that much power."

"Yes," said Fate. "But I believe it is the correct course of action. As El-A-Lese pointed out, he should not be punished for another's' sins. I agree with her."

"There is another option," hissed the robed incarnation of Death. "Release his soul. Allow him to move on as all must eventually do."

"My brother has a point," the other Death observed. "Eventually you must release him to one of us. Why prolong it?"

"To allow him time to atone for the evils he perpetuated," said Fate. "All who are truly repentant before death are allowed that option. It should not be any different here. I only ask that he be allowed the same opportunity we would allow any being, good or evil."

"Fate is correct," agreed Destiny. "Turner should be allowed the opportunity to demonstrate his repentance. But I am unsure of exactly how to best accommodate this. He cannot be returned as he was. It would upset the natural order."

"Which is why we have decided how to best allow Cole Turner to represent his repentance without upsetting the natural order."

They all turned to see who had spoken. Standing a few feet from the group was a woman dressed in plain gray robes. Physically, she appeared unimposing. But they all recognized her instantly.

"Founder," gasped the Elder.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

A Founder. One of those enigmatic beings responsible for all good magic. The group that all of those gathered answered to, save the two Deaths.

"Greetings, Founder," said the Elder as all but the brothers Death bowed to them.

"Still refuse to offer deference to us?" the Founder questioned the Deaths tolerantly.

"We do not answer to you," hissed the Death in the robes.

"My brother is correct," responded the other Death. "We existed long before you. We shall exist long after you have vanished."

"Of course," said the Founder. "But you cannot claim Turner's soul until we have released it."

"It is what we were just discussing," said Fate.

"We are aware of that," said the Founder. "Which is why I am here. The Founders have watched the events of the past eight years. Rarely have we chosen to intervene. We have chosen to allow these events to transpire normally.

"But in this instance we are unanimous. We have decided the proper course of action. I have come to inform you of our decision. And of the roles each of you are to play in that decision."

"We play only one role," said Death. "To usher souls to their final reward or punishment."

"Which you will when the time is come," said the Founder. "That time is not here yet."

"Founder," said the Elder, "what is it you wish of us?"

They all listened patiently as the Founder outlined the decision and each of their roles in that decision. When she finished Fate was the first to speak.

"It does seem appropriate. And it does not alter the balance."

"Founder," said the Elder, "the Elders have always acquiesced to your requests. But are you sure this is the wisest move?" I'm not sure the Elders can reach a consensus in this matter."

"You labor under a misconception. We do not require a consensus of the Elders. This is not a request." The Founder's steady gaze pinned the Elder sharply. "We have discussed it at length. And we have decided that – in this instance – the greater good must be considered secondary. "

In all the millennia since their creation, the Founders had rarely imposed their will on the Elders or any subordinates. They had almost always requested specific actions and left the final determination up to those that served them. The instances when they had issued directives were very few and very far between.

"As you wish, Founder," said the Elder. "I will inform the other Elders of your decision."

"Very soon the Charmed Ones will face one of their greatest foes," said the Founder. "If they are successful, it will mean an end to their constant battles with demons. They will be allowed to rest. We intend to make sure they are amply rewarded for all of their sacrifices."

"Founder," said Destiny, "you have not told us of the role Turner will play. How am I to determine a destiny for him?"

"That is of no concern," said the Founder. "Cole Turner's fate has been decided. Each of you will go about your business as if nothing has changed. The matter is no longer in your hands. Cupid, will you remain for a moment please? I have need to speak with you. Go now. Time grows short. See that all is in readiness."

One by one all of the beings vanished from the gathering. The two deaths finally vanished intent on taking the souls of the recently departed on to their final reward or punishment. All that remained were Cupid and the Founder.

"You have not voiced your opinion of our decision," said the Founder.

"You have always known best."

"Not always, said the Founder. She held out her hand and a ring suddenly appeared in it. "You will need this. This ring is for Turner."

"I don't understand," said Cupid, looking at the ring.

"You will," said the Founder. "I asked you to stay so that I might explain the role Turner will play in our decision. Few will know of the specifics. Besides yourself, only the Angel of Fate and El-A-Lese will know what we have planned specifically for Turner."

"As you wish," said Cupid. "I sense there is something else on your mind."

"Yes," said the Founder. "Of all the sisters, Phoebe has sacrificed the most. Her grandmother and mother. Her husband and unborn child. Even the loss of her sister. With our blessing, the Elders plan to try to make up for all she has given up for the greater good. But not even they will know the true details of what is to transpire."

"The Angel of Fate will be told what I am about to tell you. But no one else is to know. Other than El-A-Lese. She has been instrumental in this matter. We have decided she has a right to know of our decision. When the others have prepared the way, there is something we wish you to do for us."

"You can count on me, ma'am."

Deliberately the Founder explained what Cupids' mission was to be. Cupid listened intently to the full instructions before speaking.

"It seems fitting. And it will correct an injustice I have been powerless to correct. What if he accepts Fate's option?"

"That is his right," said the Founder. "All have free will and not even we may interfere with that. The final decision will be his."

"I understand," said Cupid. "What of Phoebe? You said no one else was to know. I assume that includes her as well."

"Yes," said the Founder. "But it will not always be so. One day she will be ready to know the truth. When that day comes you will be allowed to reveal to her what has been done here."

"Good," said Cupid. "She deserves to know the truth some day."

"Go now. See to the preparations. There is much to do and little time to accomplish it."

Cupid bowed to the Founder and then simply faded from sight. Satisfied that everything would go as she had instructed, the Founder returned to the realm where the others of her kind waited.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Cole sat in a chair watching Phoebe sleep. He had no reason to try and stay quiet. She could neither see nor hear him. To her he was even less than a shadow on a moonless night. But even if he couldn't interact with her he could at least watch over her.

She had been through a lot the past few weeks. They all had. Faking their own deaths and trying to lead normal lives had been less than successful. At least their secret had been kept. And now, with the return of the Triad, they were facing yet another demonic threat. He wished he could help her. But suspended between life and death as he was he could help no one, least of all the love of his live.

Suddenly he looked towards the ceiling. He hadn't heard anything. Instead, he sensed a presence. Whomever – or whatever – it was was in the attic. He had no way of knowing what it was. And although it was no threat to him it could prove a threat to the others in the manor.

Silently he teleported to the attic. It had been a cruel irony of Fate to leave his powers intact while exiling him to this nether region between life and death. He looked around the attic but saw no one. Then he noticed the chessboard. Someone had moved one of the pieces.

"Whoever you are," he said aloud, "I somehow doubt you came here just to challenge me to a game of chess."

"And you would be correct."

Three figures stepped out of the shadows. Cole recognized El-A-Lese and Fate. The other man with them he had never seen before.

"Two visits in one millennia. I guess I should be honored considering I'm not supposed to have contact with any other beings."

"That's not exactly accurate," said Fate. "You are capable of speaking with those whose deaths are imminent."

"Yeah," said Cole. "Speak with but still unable to make contact in any other way. Not exactly the basis for a long term relationship. Not to mention they rarely stick around for more than a few days."

"I believe that was the purpose of my decision," said Fate.

"So, what do you want this time?"

"I have a proposal for you. It appears you have an advocate in EL-A-Lese here. Oh, where are my manners? This is Cupid."

"Call me Carl," said Cupid.

"Carl the Cupid?" Cole quipped with a quirk of one brow. "Sounds like something out of a bad 'B' movie."

"There are several of us," said Carl. "It's just one way to keep straight who is who."

"Not that I'm not appreciative," said Cole, "but why do I need an advocate? My sentence has all ready been imposed."

"It appears," said Fate, "El-A-Lese had certain misgivings regarding your sentence. New evidence to put it in terms you would understand."

"I didn't think fate afforded an appeal?"

"Normally I don't. But in this case I agree with her. There were certain mitigating circumstances with regards to you. Mitigations that had not occurred to me when I originally passed judgment on you."

"Oh, let me guess. All is forgiven and I'm to be granted a full pardon and I'm free to go, right?" Cole said sarcastically.

"Hardly."

"I didn't think so. So what mitigating circumstances did she offer in my defense?"

"That you were being punished for Belthazor's' deeds, for one," said El-A-Lese. "Deeds he had all ready paid for when he was vanquished."

"Oh, that's a nice try," said Cole. "But I was Belthazor, remember?"

"Suffice it to say," said Fate, "she was able to convince me that there was a bit of a difference between you two. A subtle difference perhaps but enough to cause me to reconsider my judgment. Then there's the matter of your repentance."

"My repentance?"

"Yes. Your decision to turn from evil to good. I'm convinced it was genuine. Which has placed me in a rather awkward position I'm afraid."

"So I wanted to change, so what? That doesn't do much to change one hundred plus years of evil, does it?"

"The desire itself, no. Many often have the desire to change. It's what you do about it that has a direct bearing on the outcome of your life."

"Which still doesn't help me. All I did was allow myself to be possessed by the Source. And we all know how that turned out."

"Yes," said Fate. "But possession has always been a mitigating circumstance in a creatures' actions. As is the amount of magic you absorbed in the Wasteland. You can hardy be held accountable for your actions when burdened with the overwhelming affect of that much power. It would have destroyed most other beings."

"Okay," Cole conceded. "You've got my interest. You mentioned a proposal. I'm listening."

"First," said Fate, "I want it understood that this is a one-time offer. You'll not be afforded another such opportunity."

"Just as Destiny did with the Charmed Ones. Okay, it's understood."

"Very well, Considering all of the extenuating circumstances, I've decided to give you a choice. You can pick one of three options. You can remain here as you are. Eventually you will be released and one of the Deaths will take you on to your final reward or punishment.

"Or I can release you right now. In that event one of the Deaths will take you now. Your final fate will be determined by your past actions minus those of Belthazor."

"Neither is a really appealing prospect," said Cole. "Even without Belthazor's' actions I don't exactly have a stellar past. You mentioned a third option."

"I can return you to the past," said Fate. "To just before when the Source possessed you. You will retain your current knowledge and it should be a simple matter for you to avoid being possessed. What you do after that will be up to you."

Cole just stared at Fate. He had just been offered something few beings ever got. A chance to alter his destiny.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"Let me get this straight. If I agree to this you'll put me back before the Source possessed me. With the knowledge and memories I have now. And I'll have the opportunity to keep the Source from possessing me. Is that what you're saying?"

"I believe that is exactly what I said. Then you'll have the opportunity to balance the scales of your life, so to speak. Quite possibly you'll live long enough to perform enough good to offset the evil you did in the first part of your life."

"What about the fight with the Source?" Cole asked. "How will that be altered?"

"I can't answer that," said Fate. "The Charmed Ones won because initially you intervened. It will depend on your actions. I should imagine that some events will be altered though which ones I cannot say."

"The only way to keep from being possessed," said Cole, "is to not take the Hollow into me. Which means the girls won't have the power to stand against the Source. They won't be able to vanquish him. Can you guarantee me that they'll be able to stop him without the Hollow?"

"I can guarantee nothing. Only you will have the opportunity to alter what has happened to you. This does not concern them."

"Of course it concerns them. I get my freedom but at what expense?"

"Cole, it's a chance to change things," said El-A-Lese. "They're the Charmed Ones. They'll figure a way to defeat the Source. They always think of something."

"And what if they don't?" Cole demanded. "What if they can't stop the Source without the Hollow? They'll all be dead. That's not a risk I'm willing to take. Even if it means an eternity of being alone."

"That is only one possible scenario," said El-A-Lese. "You'll know what's going to happen. With that knowledge you'll be able to change things. Maybe even come up with a way to defeat the Source without the Hollow."

"And then what? I get Phoebe back? And probably hurt her all over again? Just like I did the first time around? It never worked between us for one simple reason. She's a Charmed One and I was a demon."

"Half demon," El-A-Lese corrected with a small smile.

"Half demon," repeated Cole. "That was just too much of a handicap to overcome. I hurt her once. And forced her to destroy me to protect herself and her sisters. I couldn't go through that again. As tempting as the offer is, it's not even a consideration. I can't put her through that again."

"Are you sure?" Fate asked. "As I said, you won't get this offer again. Once you've made your decision, it will be final."

"I'm sure. My only concern is Phoebe. Right now she has the opportunity to be happy. Really happy for the first time in her life. If I accept this deal of yours I'll change all that. Even if they do somehow manage to defeat the Source, everything we've done will be undone. I can't do that to her."

"So you're turning me down?"

"Yes. I know what it means. I have to stay as I am. That's a small enough price to pay for her happiness. Thanks for the offer but no thanks."

"I believe," said Carl who had remained silent the entire time, "that you have your answer. And I believe he has passed the test."

"Yes, I believe you're right," said Fate.

"What are you talking about?" Cole asked.

"Cole," said El-A-Lese, "I'm afraid we haven't been completely honest with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," said Fate, "that the offer I made was a test. To see if you were truly repentant. It seems that I was correct in my belief that you had truly repented."

"You mean it was a trick? A ploy to see if I was serious? Don't you have more important things to do than play games with the unliving?"

"Oh the offer was quite genuine, I assure you. And had you accepted it, I would have upheld my end of the bargain. Nonetheless, it was a test to see if you were truly repentant, as I said. I had to be sure."

"I don't understand," said Cole in confusion. "Sure about what? And just what haven't you been completely honest about?"

"Sure that you're repentance was genuine," said El-A-Lese. "That your only concern was for Phoebe and that you didn't have an ulterior motive. Everything we've told you is the truth. It just hasn't been the entire truth, that's all."

"You're still talking in circles. What is it you haven't told me?"

"Another option," said Carl. "One that was dependent on your choice."

"Another option?" Cole questioned. "Let's see. I can stay as I am. I can move on to my final reward or punishment. Or I can return to the mortal plane. It seems to me those are the only options available."

"There is another option," said Fate. "One that would allow you to leave this exile and return to the mortal realm. And in so doing allow you the opportunity to makeup for much of the evil you perpetrated. Perhaps to even tip the scales of justice in your favor."

"And just how do you propose to do that?"

Carl removed an item from his pocket. He extended his hand and held it out for Cole to see. Lying in the palm was a ring with a single large white stone in it.

"By accepting this," said Carl.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"This is a joke, right?" Cole questioned in disbelief.

"Not at all," said Fate. "The offer is quite genuine, I assure you."

"That's a Cupids' ring. You want me to play Cupid?"

"Not play," said Carl. "You would actually be a Cupid. You spent more than a century destroying lives. What better way to atone for all of that than by helping to bring love into the world?"

"What about the Elders?" asked Cole. "Wouldn't they object to a former demon working for them? It's my understanding that's how it works."

"Not exactly," said Fate. "It's more like they work together. But they will have no knowledge of who you truly are. Only the four of us will know your true identity. All the Elders will know is that you've been returned to the mortal realm in another form. They will have no knowledge of who – or what – you will be."

"So I just accept the ring and that's it? You let me out?"

"Be sure you understand the responsibility you will be accepting," said Fate. "Your former life as a demon will be over forever. You will be expected to perform the duties of a Cupid just as if you had always been one. And you can never reveal to anyone what has happened to you."

"What if I run into someone I know?" Cole questioned. "What do I say to them."

"That won't be a problem," said Carl. "If you accept this deal you'll receive a new form. One of our Cupids has decided to retire. You'll even receive all of his memories so that you can maintain the relationships he started in the past."

"Maintain?"

"Sometimes it's necessary to give people a little boost," said Carl. "Recharge their love for each other so to speak. A Cupid does much more than just bring love into the world. They help to maintain that love. Haven't you ever wondered why a person can overlook the mistakes a loved one makes and not in someone else?"

"I never really thought about it to be honest."

"Cupid is right," said El-A-Lese. "Bringing love into the world is just the beginning. But all the work we put into it is well worth it, I can assure you."

"So in answer to your question," said Carl, "not even Phoebe will recognize you. Cole Turner will be just a memory. You will, for all intents and purposes, be a Cupid with all the responsibility that entails."

"What about Phoebe?" Cole asked. "Can you guarantee me she'll find love again?"

"No," said Fate. "That can't be guaranteed for anyone. Love can't be forced onto anyone. Nor can it be forced from someone. It is something that must be freely given and freely accepted.

"I can guarantee you that she'll have as much opportunity to find love as anyone else. What she chooses to do with that opportunity will be up to her. Just as it is up to any other being. She has free will and must be allowed to make her own choices and decisions."

"Cole, your help recently has been a big help to El-A-Lese and me," said Carl. "Because of what you told us we have been able to restore her faith in love. When the time is right she'll be more willing to accept love once she finds it."

"And I'll be able to do the same thing if I accept?" Cole asked.

"With one restriction," said Fate. "You will not be allowed to use your power on someone else to cause them to fall in love with you. When and how it happens – and with whom – will be at the discretion of another Cupid. Completely without your knowledge."

"I see."

"It's the same for all Cupids," said Carl. "A Cupids' power will not work for themselves. It's something like a White Lighter's healing ability."

"Okay," said Cole. "So do Cupids ever find love?"

"It's not unheard of," said Fate. "But just as with humans it's not guaranteed. Nor can it be predicted."

"Cole, it's a chance to get out of your prison," said El-A-Lese. "To make up for all the evil you did."

"By giving up everyone and everything I ever held dear," said Cole.

"It occurs to me," said Fate, "that happened when you were vanquished the second time."

"Point taken."

"You did say you'd try to make up for al the things you did," said Carl. "If you had the opportunity. This is your chance. To atone for all that evil by bringing love into the world."

Cole stared at the three for a moment. It was an incredible opportunity. One that few, if any, creatures ever got. And Fate was right. It wasn't like he was giving up anything. He had done that long ago. And maybe, just maybe, he could change things enough so that his final fate was something a bit more palatable.

"What about Phoebe? Would I ever get the chance to see her again?"

"Perhaps," said Fate. "It won't be forbidden. But you will have your duties to perform. And they will keep you quite busy. But it is conceivable that you will see her again. Provided you never reveal to her who you really are."

Cole stuck his hand out.

"I'd say you have a deal, then," he said.

"You won't regret it," said Carl, dropping the ring into Cole's hand. "You'll see. There's no feeling like realizing that you've been responsible for bringing two people together."

"So, what do I do now?" Cole asked. "Is there some kind of training period or something?"

"Not really," said Fate. "You of all people are familiar with the use of magic. I imagine you'll have the hang of the magic in the ring in no time. For now we do have your first assignment for you. As I said, Cupids and Elders often work together. The Elders have your first assignment. And you'll find that getting up there will be quite easy. Very much like shimmering. Just decide where you want to go and there you are."

"Thanks," said Cole. "For everything."

"My pleasure," said Fate.

"He'll do a good job, you'll see," said El-A-Lese after Cole had left. "He's a very dedicated man."

"Of that I have no doubt," said Fate. "And our little surprise for him will be most welcome, too."

"Surprise?" El-A-Lese questioned. "What surprise?"

"Something not even you were told about," said Carl. "Something the Founders asked me to do.. Fate will explain it to you. Right now I have to correct a little oversight."

"What oversight?" El-A-Lese asked.

"I forgot to inform Cole of his new name," said Carl. "Oh, by the way. In the future you can address him as Coop."

And the rest, as they say, is history.

The End

If you enjoyed this story you can find more "Charmed" fan fiction at my website located at You can also upload your "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction.


End file.
